In daily life, users often cannot locate house keys, wallets or articles that they have tidied long time ago, which causes great inconveniences to the users' life.
In order to efficiently search for the required articles, the users may manually record storing locations of the articles on a logbook so as to locate the articles. For example, a user manually records the location for storing an article when it is stored, thus, when the user wants to find the article, the user only need to search the location for storing the article according to the record on the logbook.